


Alfadracón

by CandyKiraneko



Series: Mientras dormías [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Absurd, Alien Invasion, Aliens, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Comedy, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, No Spoilers, Shiratorizawa, Sleep, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Volleyball
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyKiraneko/pseuds/CandyKiraneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>− Venga, métete en la cama.</p><p>− ¿Te metes tú conmigo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alfadracón

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Amalthea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Amalthea/gifts).



−Muchas gracias por venir, Hajime.

− No hay que darlas, Oikawa-san − Iwaizumi se quitó los zapatos en la entrada de la casa, como había hecho cientos de veces antes de aquella −. ¿Cuántos días lleva encerrado en la habitación?

− Tres. Solo sale para ir al baño − La mujer le acompañó hasta la conocida puerta de la habitación − No habla, no come, no duerme... nunca le había visto así.

− Madre mía... − Iwaizumi sintió deseos de aplastar la cabeza de su mejor amigo contra la pared por hacer sufrir a su pobre familia de esa manera −. No se preocupe, le prometo que conseguiré que vuelva a ser el de siempre.

− Muchas gracias, Hajime.

Le tendió una bandeja con una pila de panecillos y diferentes tipos de mermelada. La imagen le recordó terriblemente a cuando eran niños y devoraban juntos platos como aquel todas las tardes, a la vuelta de los entrenamientos. Sus padres trabajaban hasta muy tarde, y él era demasiado pequeño para estar solo en casa, así que le dejaban al cuidado de los Oikawa, día tras día, desde el jardín de infancia hasta muy entrada la primaria, cuando fue lo bastante mayor y responsable como para aprender a abrir la puerta con llave y a hacerse la merienda él solo. Por suerte para todos, fue un niño muy precoz. O tal vez no fuera cuestión de suerte. Tal vez se hubiera forzado a sí mismo a aprender rápido a desenvolverse para dejar de tener que compartir todas las tardes con aquel demonio con cara de ángel y aires de faraón egipcio. Tal vez, de alguna paradójica y surrealista manera, le debiera su madurez a la persona más estúpida e infantil que conocía. Tal vez todo fuera culpa de Oikawa Tooru. O gracias a él.

Entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, de manera que la estancia volvió a estar sumida en la más absoluta oscuridad en cuanto dejó de penetrar la luz del pasillo. En una esquina, acurrucado como un ovillo, con los cascos puestos, delante de la pequeña pantalla de una tablet, estaba él.

− ¿Iwa-chan? − arrastraba las palabras, y parecía que iba a empezar a bostezar en cada una de las letras.

− ¿Quién si no? − notó el crujir de muchos papeles bajo sus pies. Ese guarro ni siquiera había ordenado la habitación −. No te aguanta nadie más.

− ¡Iwa-chan! − rio, pero el final de la risa se vio cortado por un enorme bostezo −. ¡Qué malo eres conmigo!

− Porque te lo mereces − se sentó en la silla del escritorio y depositó la bandeja frente al dueño de la habitación, en el suelo − Haz el favor de dejar de torturar a tu madre y comer algo.

−No tengo hambre − hizo un mohín, pero Iwaizumi sabía que estaba mirando el pan de leche por el rabillo del ojo.

− Que te mueras no va a cambiar el resultado del partido.

La jocosidad se borró del rostro del chico, que clavó los ojos en su amigo como si tratara de traspasarle con la mirada. Ahí estaba: la mutación de Oikawa Tooru, el adolescente idiota; en Oikawa Tooru, el mejor colocador de Miyagi, el capitán del Aoba Johsai. Su capitán.

− Ya lo sé.

− ¿Entonces? − se recostó en la silla, tratando de sonar despreocupado − Shiratorizawa fue muy superior, no le des más vueltas.

−Ya.

−Aún nos queda el Torneo de Primavera. − Oikawa ni se dignó a mirarle −. Y con la estrella del equipo encerrada en su habitación jugando a videojuegos, no creo que vayamos a llegar muy lejos.

− Tú eres la estrella, por eso llevas el 4.

− Sabes de sobra a lo que me refiero.

−Estamos en un parón, no hay entrenamientos − parecía enfadado − No estoy fallando a nadie quedándome aquí.

− Estás preocupando a tu familia.

− ¿Y a ti? − Oikawa le miró directo a los ojos. Iwaizumi deseó no haberse acostumbrado a la oscuridad tan rápido como para haberlo percibido. Pero ahí estaba la mirada de Oikawa, esa mirada que reservaba para tan pocos momentos, esa mirada que podía quemar el hielo.

− ¿A mí? − Trató de sonar indiferente. Sabía que se le daba bien fingir que todo le daba igual, aunque fuera mentira.

−Sí, a ti − Oikawa se irguió sobre sus rodillas, apoyando las palmas de las manos sobre las piernas de su amigo para alcanzar a mirarle mucho más de cerca −. ¿Estás preocupado por mí, Iwa-chan?

− Come y calla − Iwaizumi le introdujo violentamente un panecillo en la boca a Oikawa y le propinó un golpe en la frente que le hizo perder el equilibrio y volver a su sitio, en el suelo −. No preguntes estupideces.

De alguna manera, el recurso del rematador para quitarse al colocador de encima funcionó, porque Oikawa empezó a dar cuenta de los panecillos y, por ende, dejó de dar por saco. Temporalmente.

− ¿Quieres? 

− No, gracias.

− ¿Cuándo dejaste de comer pan de leche? − parecía una pregunta formulada para sí mismo más que para su interlocutor −. Cuando éramos niños te encantaba.

− Veníamos de entrenar, tenía tanta hambre que, si me hubieran dejado, te habría comido a ti.

−Oh… − Aquella frase pareció tomar otro sentido en la retorcida mente de Oikawa Tooru − No sabía que tuvieras esa clase de preferencias, Iwa-chan − pronunció su nombre con retintín, haciendo pausas en todas las sílabas.

−Imbécil − Le propinó una patada en la cabeza desde su posición −. La falta de sueño te ha dejado más gilipollas aún de lo que ya eras.

− ¡Ay! ¡Iwa-chan, qué cruel!

− Venga, métete en la cama.

− ¿Te metes tú conmigo? 

Iwaizumi puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba acostumbrado a las insinuaciones jocosas de Oikawa, pero ese día se estaba pasando de la raya. La falta de sueño le había desinhibido hasta límites insospechables. Una lástima que su paciencia no hubiera crecido ni un ápice, y menos aun cuando se trataba de ese tipo de bromas.

−Venga, arriba − agarró por la parte de atrás del cuello del pijama a su amigo y le arrastró hasta los pies de la cama − Duerme y deja de decir sandeces.

− Sí, sí... − Oikawa trepó hasta la cama y se tumbó. No parecía dispuesto a irse realmente a dormir, pero Iwaizumi sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que el sueño le venciera. − ¿Por qué has venido?

− Me ha llamado tu madre.

− Oh − parecía decepcionado − Entiendo.

Iwaizumi chascó la lengua. Oikawa triste era aún peor que Oikawa borracho: una bola de carne demandante de amor y cariño. Sentimientos que a él no le gustaba un pelo exteriorizar, y menos hacia él.

− Puede que estuviera un poco preocupado por ti. − admitió, y vio cómo la cara de Oikawa se iluminaba, como la de un perrito que ve llegar a su dueño. 

− ¡Iwa-chan! − el colocador saltó sobre él para darle un abrazo. Era rarísimo sentir el cuerpo de Oikawa contra el suyo sin que su aliento apestara a alcohol. Definitivamente, la falta de sueño era como una droga. − ¡Eres el segundo mejor!

− ¿Segundo mejor? − Iwaizumi deshizo el abrazo. Cuanto menos tiempo pasara su piel en contacto con la de Oikawa, mejor.

−Claro, porque el mejor soy yo. − guiñó el ojo y sacó la lengua, como solía hacer ante las cámaras. Oikawa siempre sería Oikawa.

− Venga, duérmete de una vez, pesado − Le propinó otra colleja.

− Léeme un cuento...

Paciencia, Señor, paciencia...

−Sé que tienes cuatro años mentales, pero esto ya me parece demasiado hasta para ti.

−Si me niegas los divertimentos de los adultos...

− ¿Dónde tienes los cuentos? − Iwaizumi se levantó de la esquina de la cama sobre la que se sentaba como si quemara. Oikawa se estaba pasando tanto que ya no tenía ni recursos violentos para librarse de él. Si ese botarate descubría que por esos medios podía conseguir cualquier cosa de él, estaría perdido. Pero hasta ser chantajeado por Oikawa era preferible a ser seducido por Oikawa −. Voy a encender la luz.

− ¡No! ¡Iwa-chan, esp...!

Demasiado tarde.

− Pero, ¿qué...? − Ante los ojos de Iwaizumi apareció una imagen tan apabullante como reveladora. 

El suelo estaba lleno de mapas de Estados Unidos, fotografías de presidentes y otras grandes personalidades y lo que parecían ser testimonios de avistamientos de OVNIS.

−Estabas investigando a los alienígenas − No era una pregunta −. ¡Te habías encerrado en tu habitación a investigar a los jodidos alienígenas!

− ¡No es lo que parece! ¡Puedo explicarlo!

− ¡Puedes explicar que eres un puto friki! − Iwaizumi seguía analizando los papeles del suelo, sin podérselo creer −. ¡Pensaba que ya habías superado esta fase!

− ¡No lo entiendes, Iwa−chan! − Oikawa salió de la cama y empezó a revolver entre los papeles −. ¡Están ahí! ¡Los alfadraconianos están ahí!

−Alfadraconianos.

− ¡Sí! ¡Mira! − Oikawa le pegó una edición de Steve Jobs con la cara verde -a todas luces hecha con Paint- a la nariz −. ¡Él es uno de ellos!

− ¡Ese hombre está muerto! 

− ¡Presuntamente muerto! − empezó a sacar más imágenes −. ¡Es un alfadraconiano que ha vuelto a su planeta! ¡Míralo! ¿Cómo explicas ese color de piel si no?  
− ¡Con Photoshop! − miró la imagen más atentamente − O con pinturas Plastidecor, porque madre mía...

− ¡No! ¡Eso es lo que la CIA quiere que pienses! − abrió una carpeta llena de fotos de Michael Jackson −. Los alfadraconianos tienen la capacidad de cambiar su aspecto para camuflarse entre los humanos, pero este sufrió un accidente de intoxicación por wasabi y perdió el don. ¡Por eso cambiaba de color! Y cuando la verdad fue demasiado evidente, los alfadraconianos se lo llevaron de vuelta a Alfadracón y fingieron su muerte.

−Intoxicación por wasabi − De todas las fantasías extraterrestres de Oikawa, esta era la peor de todas.

−El picante es su criptonita − explicó −. ¿Has visto alguna vez a Bill Gates comer en un mexicano?  
− ¡Nunca he visto a Bill Gates!

− ¡Exacto! ¡Por eso aún no le han abducido de vuelta a Alfadracón!

−Dios mío...

− ¿A que es impresionante? − Estaba exultante de felicidad −. Mira, hay más: Satoshi Tajiri, Stephen King, Donald Trump...

− ¿Donald Trump también?

−Ese es su líder − susurró − El más poderoso de todos... Creo que tiene a Voldemort detrás de la cabeza. Sólo eso puede explicar ese pelo.

− ¿Qué tiene Harry Potter que ver con todo esto?

− ¡JK Rowling es de las nuestras! − exclamó − Sus libros están plagados de pistas para localizar a los alfadraconianos, y todas ellas apuntan hacia Trump como su líder.

− Ya... − Iwaizumi pensó en recordarle que cuando Rowling escribió Harry Potter, Trump aún no se dedicaba a la política, pero era gastar saliva a lo tonto.

− Y lo mejor de todo...

−Ah, que hay más...

− Creo que he localizado a un alfadraconiano en Miyagi.

−Pobre chaval.

−El capitán de Karasuno − dijo triunfante − Sawamura Daichi. ¡Nunca come nada picante!

− ¿Por esto nos obligaste a ir a ese restaurante indio después del partido?

−Y deberías dar las gracias − le espetó − porque gracias a eso pude descartarte como sospechoso.

− ¿¡Yo!?

− Iwa-chan... Esos músculos no son de este mundo... Y el culo de Sawamura tampoco.

Iwaizumi no supo si le resultó más molesto que Oikawa le tirara los tejos o saber que había estado mirándole el culo al equipo del Karasuno. Harto de todo, le pegó una patada que le mandó de vuelta a la cama.

−Se acabó. A dormir.

− ¿¡Cómo voy a dormir con un alfadraconiano viviendo en mi misma ciudad!?

− Porque si pasas más de setenta y dos horas sin dormir, las antenas secretas de los alfadraconianos detectarán tus ondas cerebrales y te tendrán localizado para venir a comerte.

− ¡Oh, no! − Oikawa se escondió bajo las sábanas, aterrado. − ¿Cómo sabes eso de las antenas? − volvió a salir y le miró enfadado − No te habrás acostado antes con Sawamura Daichi que conmigo, ¿verdad?

− No voy a acostarme con ninguno, idiota − le propinó otro golpe en la cabeza. Igual que fuera así de tonto era culpa suya, por todas las veces que le había pegado. − Duérmete.

−Sí − hizo un saludo militar y bostezó −. Buenas noches, Iwa-chan.

−Buenas noches...

−Vigila que no vengan los extraterrestres hasta que me duerma.

−Lo haré...

Oikawa se acurrucó en su cama y no tardó ni tres minutos en quedarse profundamente dormido. Parecía bueno y todo. Iwaizumi salió de la habitación y se despidió de la familia, que estaban maravillados por cómo había conseguido que Tooru comiera y durmiera por primera vez en tres días. Iwaizumi prefirió guardárselo para sí, o acabarían internando a su hijo pequeño en un psiquiátrico.

Cuando fue a ponerse los zapatos, Iwaizumi descubrió que tenía un post-it pegado al calcetín. Se lo guardó apresuradamente en el bolsillo y lo tiró a la basura en cuanto salió a la calle. Tal vez, si Iwa-chan hubiera abierto el pequeño papel, habría vuelto a la habitación de Oikawa. Tal vez hubiera pasado horas mirándole dormir, hasta hartarse del gesto de paz de su carita de ángel, deseando despertar al demonio que sabía que tenía dentro. Tal vez le hubiera despertado con un beso. 

Pero Iwaizumi tiró el papel, y por ello, nunca supo que, en realidad, los alfadraconianos eran herbívoros.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Llega la tercera parte de la saga, esta vez con un IwaOi. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Demasiado absurdo? Soy incapaz de tomarme en serio a este par, me hacen demasiada gracia xD (aunque sé que la mayor parte de la gente se dedica a matarlos y hacer angst con ellos. Más motivo para darles un poco de... ¿cariño?) Tengo muy fuerte el headcanon de Oikawa como obseso de los alienígenas, pero es algo bastante extendido en el fandom en general, así que tampoco extrañará demasiado a nadie.
> 
> La dedicatoria del oneshot en esta ocasión es para Lady_Amalthea porque ella fue quien me pidió que escribiera un IwaOi para esta saga, que le estaba gustando bastante ^^ Espero que no te haya decepcionado y que el relato haya estado a la altura de tu OTP :)
> 
> ¡Atiendo a cualquier petición de pairing! aunque no prometo que vaya a tenerlo printo, porque algunas parejas me inspiran más que otras (tengo en lista un Oikage que también me pidieron, pero no se me ocurre nada, así que tendrá que esperar hasta que se me encienda la bombilla). Tengo a medias relatos de otras tres pairings, que espero subir en breve ^^
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo y un abrazo!


End file.
